


哈德/Home

by Ufuoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ufuoon/pseuds/Ufuoon
Summary: 阅前提要：战后哈利在完成追捕剩余的食死徒后下落不明。德拉科在毕业后开始富裕并忙碌的社会生活，偶尔去魔法部给赫敏帮帮忙。☂我流魔法PTSD/我流话疗/我流摄神取念★这个哈利有一点点黑一发完 阅读愉快~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 81





	哈德/Home

**Author's Note:**

> 兹比¹：一个被作者乱起名字的雌性家养小精灵，负责守着压根没人住的马尔福庄园（虽然偶尔马尔福夫妇会在这办一下宴会）。

❀  
德拉科可以确定。  
这个裹着一身黑衣，沐浴在阳光下，顶着张扬黑色乱发，脸上挂着淡淡微笑望着远处出神的人，绝对是哈利波特本人没错——即使他没有戴着那副可笑的圆形眼镜。

自战争结束后，德拉科便再没和哈利有过冲突。  
哈利为他一家作证，和父亲达成一些协议，保住了马尔福家族的声誉地位和财富。事情得到解决后，父母在法国疗养了很长一段时间，才重回马尔福庄园。  
而他，在哈利波特继续忙着拯救世界到处追捕剩余的食死徒时，把所有的时间都花在认真补完作业和考试上，最后以优秀的成绩毕业。  
他和哈利在那期间唯一交谈，是哈利把山楂木魔杖还给他时——也是他们最后的交流。

他是在预言家日报上看到哈利失踪的消息的。  
原本他和所有人的想法一样，救世主也有累的时候，他也许只是去放假休息了；又或许是在追捕行动里受了重伤，为了避免食死徒发现，他藏了起来。可当最后一个食死徒完成他的判决后，哈利波特依然没有现身，人们开始慌张不安，他像完全消失在巫师界——一如他11岁前，被邓布利多藏在麻瓜世界时一样。  
人们只能向梅林祈祷哈利的回归。

德拉科在哈利消失第二年，便实在按捺不住内心的焦躁，给赫敏格兰杰——哈利最好的朋友去了一封信。他在信中表达自己可以在格兰杰麻瓜法中提供的帮助，还有他能提供的财力支援。  
他没有在信中表现出一丝想打听哈利波特下落的意思，但格兰杰给他的回信犀利且直接——  
请到魔法部与我详谈。  
Ps：我不知道哈利在哪里，罗恩也许知道一些内情但他也不知道哈利在哪里。

德拉科当然不信，他为此真的去魔法部和格兰杰认真谈了合作，并共同工作了很长一段时间——至今也保持着良好的合作伙伴关系。在他长达两年的多方确认下，哈利波特的朋友真的完全不知道他的下落。  
他拼命回忆霍格沃兹的那些日子，企图从中找出蛛丝马迹。可惜他所了解的哈利波特和预言家日报所了解的没有太大区别，他不得不买了一本格兰杰写的书——为此他一点都不感到自豪。

以「朋友」的视角去看哈利波特，是一件很有趣的事。他们似乎并不把「救世主」「天选之子」当作荣誉或者权力，而是视作为不得不肩负的责任。这从很大一方面解释为什么，战后那些和哈利交好的人，除了格兰杰，都选择了半隐世的发展。  
他们的责任已经结束了。

德拉科不满意自己从格兰杰书中嗅出「救世主」厌世的味道，他有些生气地将书扔到角落并勒令小精灵放置它。  
无端迁怒和格兰杰约定要到场的宴会（为庆祝格兰杰推行的法令成功，邀请了许多昔日好友），并且急于摆脱身心辐射出对哈利波特的担忧，他拿起哈利还给他的山楂木魔杖，在脑中一出现「到让我开心的地方」便幻影移形，于是他来到了9¾站台。  
然后他看到了哈利波特。  
中间仅隔着一条过道。

德拉科感觉世界都颠倒了，即使《唱唱反调》都不能比这更加荒诞。  
整个英国魔法界找疯了的哈利波特，就这么明目张胆地坐在站台长椅上？！到底是哪个瞎子说他失踪的！

狂喜和惊讶搅乱了德拉科的理智，他迅速再次幻影移形——到哈利波特的身边。喧闹的站台掩盖了他移形换影发出的声响，哈利没有发现他。  
不过一臂的距离，给足德拉科仔细观察失踪人口的空间。  
他比最后一次见面时线条更硬挺了，没有丑陋圆框眼镜遮挡的绿眼睛在阳光下如宝石一样吸引目光，成熟的味道让那头从不打理的乱发变得极具魅力，黑色的高领毛衣紧紧包裹着身体，外面套着黑色毛呢大衣，踩着没有系鞋带的绒面皮靴，整个人放松地望着天空出神。  
德拉科诚实地承认，此刻的哈利波特看上去确实像个「真命天子」，无论是哪种意义上的。  
从路过的麻瓜们频频侧目的视线不难猜出，他/她们也很赞同德拉科的观点。

火车进站长鸣。  
哈利突然动了，他站起身，从口袋拿出灰色围巾，在脖子上绕了三圈还打了结，双手往口袋揣，跺跺脚似乎在考虑要往哪个方向走。  
德拉科花了三秒才反应过来哈利要做什么，几乎在同一瞬间，他抓住了哈利的手肘。黑暗和熟悉强烈挤压感猛地扼住德拉科，他差点抓不住哈利的手，在千钧一发间，哈利突然反手抓住了他。湿冻阴冷的空气争先恐后地灌进德拉科的鼻腔和喉咙，他大口大口地喘着气。  
差一点，他就可能因为分体失去一条胳膊或者半个身体，迟来的后悔和恐惧让他没能立刻回神，只是本能地紧紧抓住哈利的手不放。

哈利在尝试两次抽手未果后，才语气强硬地开口：“请放开我。”  
德拉科直起身看他，哈利视线直视，故意没有看他，唇线抿得很直，看起来相当生气。  
德拉科身心都很想放手，但理智告诉他，哈利绝对会在他松手的下一秒就消失不见，他可不敢确定自己还有勇气重施刚才的壮举。  
两人僵持不下。  
最先软化的是哈利，他叹了口气，动了动自己的手指，用商量的语气说：“请松一些，我不会跑的。”  
德拉科没有相信哈利，但他确实放松了抓住哈利的力度，然后换成一种哈利不可轻易抽手的姿势——十指相扣。  
这似乎让哈利非常窘迫，整个脸颊都红了，并且像才意识到一样，“先，先生，请放开我，这不合适。”  
德拉科有些难以置信地看着哈利，即使他们将近5年没见，身高拔了，脸也有了变化，他也能一眼就认出哈利来。  
哈利怎么可能到现在都没认出他？  
他狐疑地伸出空闲的手，在哈利眼前晃了晃。  
那双绿眼睛只是木然地「看着」他，对他的动作毫无反应。

哈利波特看不见了。

✲  
漫长的沉默让哈利很不安。这3年来他被人识破的次数不多，即使不幸被人识破，对方兴奋的尖叫也能作为一个警告，让他顺利脱身。但今天这个不同，他从头到尾都很安静——甚至因为过于安静了，导致哈利刚刚才发现「他」是一个男人。

“先生？”哈利能感觉到对方试探他的动作——那太明显了，又因为十指相扣的手，两人的胳膊紧紧挨着，他能清楚感觉到对方身上传来的变化。  
“我真的看不见，请不要对我施法。”哈利无奈地出言提醒，并开始思考应该给对方一个昏昏倒地还是一忘皆空。

德拉科的手心开始出汗了。  
他终于明白哈利是真的没有认出他，这个事实让他陷入一片混乱，他从没预想过自己找到哈利波特后，会面对一个目不能视，对陌生人充满警惕的哈利。他想知道哈利到底遭遇了什么，这些年经历了什么，为什么选择从巫师界消失，却又在9¾站台出现？  
德拉科看着显然在考虑要用什么方式击倒他的哈利，一个奇妙的主意爬上心头。

“非常抱歉。”德拉科说，“我不是故意冒昧打扰你的，我只是为终于遇到一个巫师感到过于激动了——是这样的，我不幸弄丢了我的魔杖。”  
哈利花了些时间从浓厚的法国口音分辨德拉科要表达的内容，“你是法国人？”  
“是的。”德拉科淡定地扯谎，同时收好给自己施了变声咒的魔杖。  
“你不认识我？”哈利睁大了眼睛，「看」着德拉科旁边一些的空气问。  
这个画面让德拉科感到莫名的不适。  
“我应该认识你吗？”他语气不善地回答。  
“不，当然不是。”哈利笑了，“我叫哈利·伊万斯，可以叫我哈利。”  
德拉科愣了一下，这个姓氏听上去有些陌生，但对德拉科来说还算熟悉——那是哈利妈妈的姓。  
这让他原本准备直接用法语说出真名的逗念缩回角落，稍微思索后，编出一个不会让哈利起疑又有提示的名字：“维克托·布莱克。”

哈利愣了一下，微笑着询问，“我可以叫你维克托吗？”  
德拉科点头，即使哈利看不到，“当然。”

❀  
“那么，维克托先生。请问现在可以松开我的手了吗？”哈利有些不好意思地挠头，“我不太习惯过于亲密的接触，绝对不是你的问题。”  
德拉科皱起眉，虽然他一点都不想同意哈利的建议，但还是在犹豫再三后松了手。  
哈利立刻将两人距离拉开到陌生人该呆的范畴。

“谢谢。”哈利说，“不过很抱歉，我不能带你去魔法部找人帮忙，但我也许能帮你写一封信，为你找一个能帮上忙的人。”

“只要能找回我的魔杖。”德拉科连忙表示。

“那就最好了。”哈利松了口气，“我的小屋就在附近，如果不介意的话，可以在我的小屋歇脚，我的手艺还是不错的——当然，如果你不想逗留，我也可以借你我的魔杖，等你处理完自己的事再还给我就好。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼，果然圣人再怎么变也还是圣人，“你把魔杖给了我，那你怎么办？”  
哈利朝德拉科说话的方向送去一个「我又不傻」的表情，“我有很多魔杖，借你使用一段时间我想它不会介意的。”  
德拉科立刻愤怒地收回自己说过的话，咬牙切齿地拒绝哈利要借他魔杖的方案，“我不想要你的任何魔杖，我只想找回我自己的。”

哈利一脸受伤地歪头，“它们真的都挺好的，请相信我——”可惜嘴角的狡黠暴露了内心真正的想法。  
德拉科生硬地打断哈利的玩笑，“我们什么时候才能去你的小屋，我快结成冰了！”  
哈利哈哈大笑着向德拉科伸出手臂，“这次请抓紧。”

这次，他们到达一个非常暖和的地方。  
整个屋子在他们落地的瞬间点亮，壁炉烧得欢快，衣帽架主动接走哈利脱下的围巾和大衣，并给两人都递上柔软干燥的毛巾，沙发小桌会在哈利走过时自动挪位，甚至还有画像像玩盲人游戏一样指挥哈利往那边走。

吵闹，但温暖。  
德拉科难得没有在价钱和品味上过多挑剔。  
他在谄媚地等他很久的墨绿色布艺沙发上坐下，舒适合理的弧度让他立刻陷入沙发之中。一只有力的手突然将他拔出来，把他按到另一张红沙发上，“别坐那张，它会让你睡到世界末日。”  
“为什么？”德拉科在哈利安排的红沙发上扭来扭去，直到调整到舒服的位置。

“一个埃及巫师卖给我的，据说拥有让人醉生梦死的魔力。”哈利熟练得仿佛不是盲人一样煮水泡茶，“茶还是咖啡？”  
“热巧克力。”德拉科说。  
哈利对德拉科的选择露出意外的笑容，但手上动作毫不含糊地架起奶锅，召来巧克力把它们扔进锅里融掉。  
“它让我足足睡了一个月，也做了一个月的噩梦。”哈利让茶具自己飘到小桌上，往奶锅加入牛奶和糖，不停地搅拌，“你喜欢什么甜度？”  
德拉科主动凑到哈利身旁，拉起哈利搅拌的手，就着哈利的手将勺子放到嘴里尝了一下，“虽然我喜欢更甜一些，但这样也不错。”  
哈利不适地挠了一下被德拉科接触的部分，“等糖完全融化后，会变得更甜的。”  
“十分期待。”德拉科回到自己被安排的座位上，“还有——一个月的噩梦？”  
哈利停下搅拌的动作回头「看」了德拉科一眼（位置准确），他的下颚紧绷，“我以为这个话题已经结束了？”  
德拉科手肘撑着扶手，手上放着下巴，指尖有节奏地在脸颊点着，没有回答哈利防御性的反问。

沉默的气氛在空气中蔓延。  
“再煮下去就糊了。”  
哈利闻言连忙嗅了一下，香甜浓郁的味道表示哈利其实做得不错，但如果继续熬下去就说不定了。迅速将炉火熄灭，让煮好的热巧克力自己到马克杯里去，然后亲自端起，送到小桌上，自己摸索着，在茶杯前的位置坐下。  
“谢谢。”德拉科从哈利递向半空的手中接过马克杯，隔着蒸汽观察在自己面前就坐的哈利。

坐在地毯上靠着绿色沙发的哈利看上去比德拉科矮了一截，缩手缩脚的坐姿让他看起来像某种企图将自己藏起来的大型动物，壁炉的火光给他镀了一层光圈。他端起给自己泡的茶，用手指摸索着边沿将茶杯凑到嘴边，呼了再呼，才小心翼翼地吸了一口。  
“维克托先生晚餐想吃些什么？”  
“都可以。”德拉科随口回应，“叫我维克托就好。”  
“维克托。”哈利朝德拉科的方向「看」，“有什么比较喜欢和忌口的食物吗？”  
“没有什么特别的。”  
“家里可能食材不多，如果想不到想吃什么，也许我们可以外食？”哈利显得有些不自在。

德拉科端起喝光的马克杯走到洗碗池，拿起保温咒下一直暖乎乎的茶给哈利斟上，“伊万斯先生，作为热巧克力的回礼，晚餐就让我来吧。”

✲  
说不惊讶肯定是假的。  
哈利呆坐在软垫上好几分钟才反应过来维克托要做什么，然而早已错过最佳的拒绝时间。  
他能感觉出来维克托是个恪守礼仪并严肃沉默的男人，偶尔逾越的举动也都是为了照顾他看不到。让这样的人，提出为陌生人做饭的建议，真不是一件容易的事。  
这么想着，哈利便乖乖待在原位，听着维克托发出的各种声响一点一点地放松了。

他已经很久没有跟人相处这么长时间，更别说把人带回他的秘密小屋。他为小屋设了赤胆忠心咒，甚至连赫敏和罗恩都不知道这里，唯一的知情人是卢娜。  
她从不会对哈利的状态表示受伤或者表现出让他必须「变回来」的态度，她一如既往地对待哈利，给他分享各种各样在寻找神奇动物旅途上的冒险——  
这也是这几年来，哈利唯一的安慰。

“你这里怎么全是烈酒藏品？”维克托的声音将哈利从自己的思绪中拉回，“你不会把这些东西当饮料喝吧？”  
哈利笑了一下，“一个俄罗斯朋友送我的，我从没喝过。”  
“这真的不是能用来直接饮用的东西。”维克托很不放心地又提醒了一句，才继续去弄腾别的东西。

也许这正是他需要的。哈利想。

❀  
晚餐相当丰富。将哈利的小饭桌塞得满满当当，两个大男人坐在两端能挤满桌面，他们必须稍微侧坐才不会挨到对方的腿。  
哈利为自己无法视物感到惋惜，“抱歉维克托，我想肯定你的手艺肯定非常好，可惜我看不到。”  
哈利感到维克托聚焦的视线，他用一副受不了无知的语气说：“拜托，食物是用来吃的又不是用来看的。”  
哈利感觉自己的脸有些热。  
德拉科把属于哈利那份切成小块，放到哈利面前，“你还需要什么？”他确实不清楚不可视物的人要怎么用餐。  
“需要我喂你吗？”他不太乐意地提出建议。  
原本脸上就红扑扑的哈利显得更红了，“不！我，我自己可以。”他边说边将手摸到餐盘边沿，从里面拿起一块肉塞进嘴里。  
德拉科立刻嫌弃地扔给哈利一条毛巾，“我可不想我精心准备的大餐被你野蛮的吃相破坏。”他拿起放在一旁的叉子，叉起适合一口大小的肉沾上酱，“张嘴。”

哈利配合地张嘴，刚刚没有认真品尝的味道在他的味蕾上跳起芭蕾，哈利夸张地睁大眼睛，“美味！”  
德拉科得意地挑眉，“当然。”  
“维克托是厨师吗？”哈利又被喂了一口。  
“当然不。”德拉科傲慢地仰起下巴吃了一口属于自己的那盘，“是我的妈妈坚持我要学会至少两三道菜，在用招待高贵的客人，和增加夫妻感情上很有用处。”  
哈利在德拉科的用词上闪缩了一下，一脸没憋住的笑意：“维克托先生已经结婚了吗？”  
“没有。”德拉科将代替香槟的水果味鸡尾酒推到哈利手边，“喝一口。”  
哈利小心地，摸到高脚杯沿，用手指捏起凑到嘴边。  
“用舌尖卷起含住，让液体在口中逗留一段时间。”德拉科不忘送上指导，并叉好一块肉等着哈利，在他咽下去后送上去，“味道是不是更好？”  
哈利脸上扬起可以点亮整个屋子的笑容，“不是更好，是完美。”

两人的用餐持续了很久——德拉科需要负责喂饱两个人，途中还要教育哈利许多用餐礼仪。  
“今晚真的很感谢你，维克托。”哈利说，“可惜我想我在自己用餐时，还是只能用手，刀叉对我来说有些危险。”  
“只要不是吃我做的饭，随你用什么野蛮吃法。”德拉科随意地耸耸肩。  
餐具交给洗碗池解决。两人并排坐在壁炉前消食。  
“我已经给我朋友送去消息了。”哈利捧着热茶，“不过她的行踪不太稳定，说不准她什么时候才能回复。”  
德拉科敏锐地意识到这是个知道哈利情况的朋友。  
“我不着急。”他当然不着急，毕竟还有哈利波特的秘密还没弄明白不是吗？  
“嗯？”哈利诧异地偏头，“不着急？（都在站台上随便抓巫师了）”  
“那是当时，我迷路没有魔杖，害怕无助。”德拉科脸不红心不跳得编谎，“现在我很好。”  
哈利抿了一口热茶，不合时宜地想起那个十指相扣，“是吗。”  
德拉科倒是对自己的举动很坦荡，换成任何别人，都不可能像他一样，成功抓住哈利波特并顺利住进他的家里。

“那个古怪的画像是什么？”德拉科重新打量起哈利的小屋，这里说不上有什么风格或装修，真要评价起来——这里充其量是个不想长大的男孩的秘密基地，各种各样的「宝物」塞满空间，没有一张像样的桌子，或者配套的家具。  
“巴博萨船长。”哈利对德拉科明显嘲讽的语气视而不见，他兴致勃勃地介绍，“是个很有趣的人，里面是浴室，为了巴博萨船长，我在里面放满了玻璃瓶船。”  
“是吗。”德拉科不感兴趣地附和，“我猜你除了洗发水和香波之外不用任何护肤品或香水？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“不然哪来的地方放玻璃瓶船呢？”德拉科毫不留情地嘲笑哈利的孩子气。  
哈利笑着接受德拉科的讽刺，“等你见过你那些船就不会这么说了。”  
德拉科用鼻音以示不屑。  
“等会。”德拉科从哈利的话里领悟到更深的含义，他试探性地问，“你说得像你见过一样。”  
“我的眼睛又不是天生就这样。”哈利理所当然地说。  
“那是不是还有治好的机会？”德拉科回到壁炉前，“你的眼睛看上去根本没有问题。”  
哈利朝他说话的方向扯起一个苦笑，“这不是身体的问题，是精神上的。”

他双眼无神地「注视」着德拉科的方向很久，才重重的呼一口气，“我想维克托有所察觉吧？我有些古怪的样子？”  
“其实我的问题原本更加糟糕——我不光看不见，还听不到，严重的时候，甚至不能接受触摸，我会破坏一切靠近我的东西，包括人。所有的药物都不对我起作用，他们——我的朋友们又不愿意伤害我，这对他们来说太危险了。所以我决定离开，到他们找不到的地方。这对所有人来说都更安全。在熬过最开始的孤独和痛苦后，我发现远离人群的地方可以让我恢复平静，偶尔状态好的时候我还能看到一些模糊的光影，虽然不是完全恢复，但聊胜于无，总会使我心情好些，这种时候我就会回到熟悉的地方逛逛。”  
“我会提前给自己施好几个强力的匿名咒，和驱逐咒——所以被你突然抓住的时候我真的吓了一大跳。”

德拉科不知自己到底该惊讶哈利的病情比想象中糟糕，还是该惊讶自己竟透过层层魔咒辨认出哈利波特了。现实是他像傻子一样目瞪口呆地愣在那里，一句话都说不出来。  
“维克托？”哈利伸手在空中探索。  
德拉科不得不抓住那只搅得他心烦的手，满腔情绪堵着他的嗓眼。

哈利没有抽回手，安静地等待德拉科消化他所说的。  
这些事，他是第一次和他人提起，卢娜虽然从赫敏处知道他的情况，但从没过问他突然避世的决定，也不对他的做法评头论足。他一直以为，这让他缺少一个可以倾泄的窗口。其实，卢娜说不定是在等他主动提起，和他的所有的朋友一样，等他提出求助。  
壁炉里的木材发出“噼啪”声，宁静温暖不孤单的小屋，干燥微凉的手指固执地抓着他的手，让哈利渐渐感到昏昏欲睡。迷糊间他似乎听到维克托在说些什么，可惜他已经睡着了——仿佛迎来漫长岁月中第一个安谧的睡眠。

✲  
卢娜·洛夫古德在踏进小屋的时候眨了眨眼。  
她那说不上来到底是长了看上去惊讶的脸，还是她正在惊讶——她在哈利的秘密小屋里看到德拉科马尔福，而哈利躺在他的大腿上睡得像个宝宝。

德拉科花了点时间甩掉睡意，才理解自己正处于「自己在哈利家里」和「巨怪把他的腿压麻了」的现实。脑内各种咆哮争先恐后地嚷嚷着「逃跑」和「封口」，身体却因为不想把哈利吵醒的本能一动不动。  
德拉科先用眼神和动作威胁卢娜不许发出一丝声音，然后给哈利施了个闭耳塞听咒。尽量小心地用漂浮咒把哈利移开，给卢娜使了个出去谈的眼色。一出门德拉科差点被寒风掀了个跟斗，卢娜熟练地给他施了几个温暖咒，并一直保持着好奇的目光打量他。

“你看起来不一样了，德拉科马尔福。”她说。  
德拉科拉了拉身上的毯子，侧头去回应卢娜的视线。时间没有在她身上留下过多痕迹，除了肤色变得没那么苍白，显得更健康了些外，她和在霍格沃兹时没有太大不同。  
“你看起来没什么变化。”德拉科收回视线。  
“也许。”卢娜说得意味深长，“我想，你就是那个需要帮助的法国人，维克托·布莱克？”  
德拉科突然干咳起来。  
飘忽的声音似乎对他装成另一个人的原因不感兴趣，“你的魔杖真的丢了吗？哈利那里有不少藏品——他偶尔会偷偷藏起来一些从食死徒手上抢来的魔杖。”  
“你说波特会偷藏食死徒的魔杖？”德拉科感到非常诧异，“为什么？”  
“自从哈利生病之后，他的魔杖总是不太听他的话。”卢娜用积雪给两人变了张绿草长凳，“他在追捕行动中，偶尔会产生使用恶咒的想法——这通常发生在我们之中有人受伤时——为此哈利选择使用一些更听话，更容易按他心意去做的魔杖。”  
德拉科对卢娜的取向感到不适，在坐下前随手将长凳变成两张单人黑皮沙发。  
卢娜为此笑了出声，“比起担心哈利的精神问题，更在意座椅的品味？”  
德拉科用下垂的眼帘掩饰不满的白眼，嘴上尖锐反驳，“有问题的是你的取向，他没有问题。”

卢娜略感意外地看着他，“你不认为哈利的精神出了问题？”  
“不过是厌倦了当个好孩子，和一些战争带来的后遗症。”德拉科不以为然地翻动眼皮，“圣人当久了，以为自己真的是圣人吗？”  
卢娜笑到掉下沙发，“非常同意！”她说，“我现在明白你是怎么让哈利睡着的了。”

“从没有人告诉哈利战争已经结束，他不用再当世界的光，理所当然地让他继续肩负重担，因为在巫师界失去邓布利多后，需要新的象征出现，他不能有一丝犹豫，不能存在黑暗面，不允许他变得弱小。”卢娜视线对着德拉科，目光却远不可及，“我们都可以在尘埃落定时放下，只有哈利被留在原地，我们总想让他恢复原状，然而其实——”  
卢娜眨了一下眼睛，目光回到德拉科身上，嘴角噙着一抹微笑：“一个叫维克托·布莱克的法国人，才是哈利真正需要的。”

德拉科跟着卢娜眨了眨眼睛，他一句都没听懂。  
“好了。”卢娜站起身拍拍坐出来的皱褶，“我该走了。”  
德拉科急急站起，“你不会告诉哈利真相吧？”  
卢娜挥舞魔杖将沙发变回积雪，一脸恍惚地歪头看着德拉科，“真相？什么真相？”  
德拉科急得不行，却被小屋木门传来的「咿呀」声打断，猛得扭过头去，睡意惺忪的哈利正靠在门框上，“维克托？是你吗？”  
德拉科连忙回头想让卢娜封口，然而那神秘的女巫早已不见踪影。  
“维克托——”  
德拉科只好放弃寻找女巫下落，解掉哈利身上的咒，快步上前握住哈利空中摸索的手，“我在这里。”

❀  
哈利为德拉科准备了简单的鸡蛋加培根，搭配他喜欢的热巧克力。  
“维克托，你刚才在和谁说话？”哈利让餐具自己到桌面上摆好，递给德拉科马克杯。  
德拉科小心观察哈利的脸色——没有从中看出来得知真相的模样，“只是自言自语。”  
哈利表示理解，“一个人呆久了就会这样。”

早餐依然是德拉科负起给哈利喂食的责任——他的餐桌准则现在已修改为「哈利不能在他的餐桌上吃得像个野蛮人」，而哈利也在经历一晚安眠后从尴尬不安迅速变成心安理得。  
“说起来。”哈利张嘴吃掉德拉科切好的培根块，“你真的不需要魔杖吗？”  
“冰箱里的食物基本吃光了，如果我们需要出门，那我想我还是需要一根魔杖。”卢娜的话虽然无法完全理解，但德拉科还是有听进去一些——比如哈利数量不少的非法藏品。  
哈利看上去开心极了，他立刻从袖口中抽出一根，“这是我原本常用的魔杖，虽然我还是习惯随身带着它——不过它现在变得不怎么喜欢我了，”  
“不过我觉得它会喜欢你，维克托。”

德拉科当然认得出这是什么魔杖。  
他谨慎地从哈利手中接过来，手指隐约能感到魔杖传来强烈的焦灼感。德拉科默默在心里和魔杖打商量：别紧张，只是借用，很快就会把你还回去的。  
不知是否心里商量真的起了作用，那几乎要灼伤他的温度终于平静下来，德拉科试探性地使用了几个简单的咒语，冬青木都懒洋洋地完成了。  
“谢谢你，伊万斯。”德拉科说，“它确实很好。”

哈利摸摸鼻子，犹豫地开口：“可以叫我哈利吗？”  
“你也许会觉得不可思议，但我有一种我们相识已久的感觉——当然，如果这让你感到不适的话，请按你方便的来。”  
这个提案对德拉科来说十分奇妙，他和哈利认识多年，两人都从未称呼过对方教名。而现在，哈利却对着他的假名字轻而易举便喊出教名，并邀请他做一样的事。  
——就像他们原本也可以做到一样。  
回忆起小时候的他们仿佛像是上辈子的事，如果他的态度不那么傲慢，哈利没有对他抱有偏见，说不定他们早已是互称教名的好友？  
德拉科否定地摇摇头。

“哈利。”德拉科说，熟悉得像多年好友一样流畅，“张嘴。”

✲  
解决完家务。德拉科开始对自己穿了超过一天的衣服感到不适，清理一新也不能让他感觉变好。“哈利，借我衣服，我得去洗一下。”  
哈利窝在沙发上喝茶，对着一个有画面的黑色箱子听得认真。听到德拉科的话便随手用魔杖一指衣橱，衣橱自动打开，示意德拉科随便挑，“浴室谜语是「黑珍珠」，脏衣服放洗衣篮里，我会帮你弄干净的。”  
哈利那小得仿佛只能得下三套衣服的小小的衣橱显然施了无痕伸展咒，德拉科透过敞开的小门明显看到数量壮观且品味不凡的衣服——这倒和他对哈利的认识不符。  
“没想到你对穿着挺有追求的？”  
“你说那些衣服吗？”哈利露出一个略显傻气的笑容，“都是朋友和粉丝的礼物，他们似乎很在意我的穿着——认为我在浪费我的优点？”  
你的朋友和粉丝说得很对。德拉科想。

“噢。”哈利从沙发背上冒出脑袋，“对了，请小心一些，必要的时候可以用「恶作剧完成」。”

德拉科按哈利的提示说出通关谜语，哈利的话让他心中警钟大响，毫无意外地，哈利的浴室也用了无痕伸展咒，但这显然是超出任何人能想象的伸展程度（绝对是犯法的程度）——  
毕竟，德拉科正在对着一片海。  
哈利确实是个疯子，他想。

哈利说的那些玻璃瓶船就停靠在港口上，离浴室门口不远处便是不断打来的白色浪花，海水清澈见底，碧绿的颜色就像哈利的眼睛一样漂亮。天花板是施了法的天空，舒适的阳光将海水照得闪闪发光，德拉科无意识地往海水深处走去，完全忘记脱下他价格不菲的衣服。  
一艘白色小船缓缓向德拉科驶来，里面装着热度适宜的热水，颜色是梦幻的粉红色。德拉科立刻意识到这是「浴缸」，并反应过来自己穿着衣服就下水了，连忙给衣服施个防水咒，脱下来放进另一个等着他的干燥篮子里。  
欢快地跳进小船里，热水迅速包裹德拉科全身，舒展放松他每根紧张的神经。海浪将德拉科送离海岸，往远处那些威风凛凛的船靠近，不知哈利到底用了什么魔法，德拉科在途中看到不少在海里生存的神奇动物跳出水面，或者在远处向德拉科打招呼。他将手伸进海水里，微凉的温度和追逐手指的发光小鱼让他不由自主地发出感叹。

——即使是疯子，哈利也是个会享受的疯子。

最终，德拉科洗澡的时间花去了将近40分钟，这使他整个人都晕乎乎的。哈利十分体贴地准备好冰袋在外面等着他，还在红色沙发上放好枕头，在德拉科一出来便让他躺在上面。  
“你早就知道会这样吗？”德拉科脸颊红彤彤的，睁不开的眼睛里总是渗出眼泪。  
“我说过会让你见识一下那些船。”哈利无辜地眨眼，“当然，如果再过两分钟你还不出来，我就要进去解救你了。”  
“唔……说不了话。”德拉科难受地哼哼。  
哈利用扇子轻轻地给德拉科扇风，冰袋没有直接覆盖在德拉科额头上，而是悬空了一点距离。他从枕头摸索到德拉科的脸，滚烫的温度告诉他对方真的非常不好受，“别说话，静静躺一会就好了。”  
德拉科费力地睁眼去看靠得很近的哈利，绿色的眼睛透着明显的后悔和担忧。  
傻子。德拉科闭上眼睛。

德拉科睡了一觉。那个画面会动的小盒子依然在运作，声音不大刚好足够让恢复的他醒来。一个毛茸茸的脑袋正压着他的手，睡得香甜。  
德拉科开始思考他是不是对哈利波特有催眠作用，为什么一挨着他就睡？  
他伸出没被压住的手，摸了一下那头乱糟糟的黑发，掌心收获的柔软顺滑让德拉科立刻爱上这种触感，他爱不释手地抚摸起那颗脑袋——像抚摸他最想拥有的宠物。

哈利这一次在这种抚摸下醒来，神情恍惚地抬头转了很久，才醒悟过来自己又在维克托面前睡着了——他真的很久没有睡得这么好了。  
“下午好，哈利。”德拉科声音充满被治愈的力量。  
哈利胡乱擦着自己可能有流口水的嘴角，红着脸回应，“下午好，维克托。”  
“我想我们去购物回来，可以直接享用晚餐了。”德拉科看着贴心地悬在跟前的飞贼时钟说，“或者说，直接外食？”  
“抱歉。”哈利扒拉着头发，头低得像做错事的孩子。

德拉科忍不住伸手摸了一下哈利的脑袋，他太可爱了——然后被自己吓到。他飞快缩手并从沙发上起来，嘴里急急地催促，“快点换上衣服走吧。”  
哈利跪坐在原地，摸摸自己刚刚被摸的地方，脸上一片红色。

❀  
德拉科换上哈利衣橱给他推荐的衣服——对他来说稍微有些大了，但很舒服，是他在度假时会选择的休闲穿搭——米白色高领毛衣，不得不缩小一些的牛仔裤（长度和屁股），外搭孔雀蓝大衣，和浅灰围巾。  
他霸占了哈利衣橱附带的衣帽间，使得哈利只能在客厅里换。在他满意地从穿衣镜处收到各种赞美之后，终于想起哈利现在是个盲人。也许他需要一些帮忙。  
他抱着不知从哪里来的愉悦匆匆离开衣橱，在喊出一声“哈利”随即噤声。  
他知道现在的哈利长得很不错——但他直到现在才明白哈利真的不错。

哈利穿着黑色的皮靴（依然没有系鞋带）和许多破洞的牛仔裤，换了一件款式更贴身的低领黑色毛衣，外面套着许多扣子的哑光黑色皮衣，手上戴着手套，头发被他用发蜡拨到一边。  
德拉科感到自己完全没有办法将自己的视线从哈利身上撕下来，他艰难地吞咽口水。（感谢梅林哈利现在是瞎的）  
“我们去哪？”他听到自己发问。  
“麻瓜超市。”哈利说，“我想你不会介意麻瓜的地方？”  
德拉科毫无尊严地连连点头，“当然。”

他们先幻影移形到一个地方，哈利说这是车库，他从里面推出来一辆炫目的摩托车，这让德拉科终于稍微找回了一些理智，“你想用这个带我们去，那个麻瓜超市？”  
“我在上面加了寻路魔法，即使看不到，它也能把我们安全带到。我给她加了所有能加的魔法使她足够有趣，和用扫帚飞的感觉很像。”哈利朝半空伸手，“来，我不会骗你的。”  
德拉科犹豫地撑着哈利的胳膊坐上后座，他现在有点相信自己身上真的有来自布莱克家族的疯子血统，并且症状只在哈利身边时显现。  
“我真的是疯了才会陪你疯。”德拉科非常不乐意地说。  
哈利笑着将德拉科的手按到自己肚子上，“抱紧？”  
德拉科将两只手扣到一起。

下一秒，车子就像飞起来一样弹了出去。周边都是高速变形的车辆和行人，只能看到各种颜色的光变成长短不一的线。德拉科将头紧紧埋在哈利背上。  
哈利说得没错，这确实很棒，无论是哪个方面。

他们只花了5分钟，就到达目的地。  
这里很大，还有奇怪的门。哈利带着他跟着门转了半圈，才进入里面。成堆的麻瓜在他们面前移动，一个自动移动的梯子将人不断运上和运下，“这是什么？”  
哈利看不到德拉科所指，迷茫地反问，“什么？”  
“那些移动梯子是什么？”  
“扶手电梯。”哈利说，“我们就是要从那里上去——麻烦领路？”  
德拉科牵起哈利的手。

“不是这样。”哈利摇摇头，将手搭在德拉科肩上，“得这样。”  
德拉科明显不喜欢这种感觉，他走的速度不是过快就是过慢，根本不记得提醒哈利需要注意的任何门槛。终于在第三次摔到德拉科背上后，哈利爆发了：“维克托！”  
“你如果那么讨厌领我，那就带我到盲人道上我自己走。”  
德拉科回以一声冷哼。  
哈利不想和他僵持不下，迅速做出妥协，“你到底想怎么样？”  
“我不是你的导盲犬，哈利·伊万斯。”德拉科恶狠狠地说，“如果你想让我领你，就和我牵手，而不是把我当成工具。”  
哈利的怒火，随着某个单词如烟一般化掉，“牵手？”他不确定地问道。  
“牵手！”德拉科一音一顿地回答。

哈利拿出魔杖甩了甩，变成一根长棍，点着地上发出声响，朝前方伸出手。德拉科将手覆上去握住，满意地垂在身侧晃了晃，“告诉我你想去买什么？”  
“羊肉，猪肉，鱼，蔬菜，和水果。”  
德拉科没有通过哈利帮助，顺利从路人上口中问到各种需要的信息，并细心地没有再让哈利被任何槛子拌到或被人撞到。

完成采购，德拉科从哈利屁股上的口袋掏出钱包，用麻瓜卡付了钱，再过分友好地帮哈利放回去。牵着哈利到收银员推荐的咖啡馆坐下，德拉科终于松了口气。  
“太累了，麻瓜超市。”德拉科说，“就不能直接用飞来咒把需要的东西都召唤来吗？”  
“我喜欢和你一起逛逛。”哈利将感觉放在自己被握得暖暖的手上，决定不告诉德拉科他平时就是这么干的。  
这话过于暧昧，也让德拉科感到脸热。  
没有接话，他翻开桌面上的菜单，然而德拉科没法从图片中想象咖啡到底是什么味道，他尚还年幼时被禁止接触麻瓜的饮品，成年后对麻瓜饮品的好奇心已经没有那么重。  
“这里没有服务员吗？”德拉科问。  
“得自己去前台点。”哈利指着人声吵杂的方向，“看到有人排队了吗？”  
德拉科看着那挤成毛毛虫的队伍，仿佛和前排的人贴得足够紧就能更快轮到他一样，嫌弃地拒绝：“我可不想和一群麻瓜挤。”

哈利笑了，“你这样听起来真像我认识的人。”  
德拉科眉头一动，“是吗？那是什么人？”  
哈利显得陷入回忆，他笑着摇头：“一个小混蛋。”  
“噢——意思是我是个混蛋？”  
“当然不！”哈利说得真诚，他准确地抓住德拉科放在桌面的手，“你比他好太多了。”  
德拉科感觉被刺痛了，他抽回手。

“我们回去吧。”

✲  
哈利不安地坐在沙发上，听着德拉科无精打采地挥动魔杖收拾东西的响声。在他快要被自责和后悔淹没前，对方终于开口说话了。  
“那个人——小混蛋，你觉得他是一个怎么样的人？”  
这个问题虽然很奇怪，但哈利很庆幸终于有打开话口的机会。他坐得端正了些，认真回忆起关于「德拉科马尔福」的事。

“他叫德拉科。”哈利没有透漏那个过于有名的姓氏，但在德拉科听来，这便是「梅林啊哈利在私下是称他教名的」，他的忧郁像长了翅膀一样通通飞走，又在下一秒邪火从生。  
“是个胆小鬼。”哈利说，“他像长不大的幼稚鬼，永远在孜孜不倦地找我麻烦。当时我真的烦透了他，觉得怎么会有这样的人——比我的表哥还要讨厌。”  
德拉科气得磨牙的举动静止了，“当时？”  
哈利笑着，“对，当时。”  
“现在我能理解他为什么那样子，他的家庭——观念不太好，他从小接受的教育不对，又在成长过程中也不断被灌输「麻瓜是渣滓」的观念，他甚至辱骂过我的朋友。我总觉得他本来就是坏的，直到战——发生过一些事情，我才开始发现他也许并不是真的那样想的，至少他没有我以为的那么坏，他和他的父母不同，不是真的认同那些观点，只是他的生长环境让他必须认同——这是我认为他最胆小的地方。”  
“只要形势对自己有利——即使不认同的观点也能遵从。”  
哈利的神情没有厌恶。

“既然这么讨厌他，又是怎么改观的？”

哈利笑了，“因为当我也处于类似的位置时，我发现我并没有自己想的那样可以处理完美——改变尊敬的人和旁人落在身上的看法是很难的，就像改变自己一样难。而人们总会不知不觉成长成「他人期望」的模样，然后努力改正自己不符合的部分。”  
“他那么胆小的人，可以在危险的时刻做出对他来说违反人生规则的选择——同样的位置，不同观念上要怎么判断对错，我想他比我做得要好。”哈利像想起什么似的露出赞叹的笑容，“实际上，他确实做得比我好。他重新回到社会上层，和我最好的朋友（曾经揍过他）成为合作伙伴，甚至相处地似乎还算愉快——虽然我的朋友有时还是想揍他。”

“听上去你很了解他？”  
“是啊。”哈利的眼中闪烁着光，“比我想得要了解。”

❀  
他们享用了绝对丰盛的晚餐。  
甜品是哈利最爱的水果糖浆馅饼，他充满期待地等着德拉科的喂食。当温热的果浆在口腔炸开，落到腹部，经过的地方暖暖热着他的心脏，全身洋溢着充满幸福的暖意。  
“一小块馅饼就满足了？”小桌对面的人带着笑意嘲讽他，“我怎么觉得我前面准备的大餐都不如这一小盘？”  
“维克托的手艺非常完美。”  
“但是？”  
“但是水果糖浆馅饼对我来说是种寄托。”哈利微笑，“我其实在成年之前一直寄住在我的麻瓜亲戚家，他们对我很差，我对家的想象，来自于幼时路过家庭餐厅橱窗的画面——一家人吵吵闹闹地围成一圈，争抢分享着同一块饼。”  
“我第一次吃到这块饼时是在我的学校，后来很长一段时间，学校都是我的家。”哈利说，“可惜我毕业了，即使我依然把它当做我的家，可它却变得不那么容易回去了。这很奇怪不是吗？”  
德拉科用馅饼打断哈利的哀伤悲秋，“那是因为你长大了，你总要从父母的家里离开，去建立一个新的家。”  
“新的家？”哈利重复，心脏在以一种异样的方式跳动。

德拉科理所当然地点头，“比如说这里。”  
“这里？”  
“虽然装修毫无水平，家具没有品味，一看就知道房主人是个害怕黑暗和孤单的小男孩——但它确实温暖，充当着你的避风港且属于你，那它就是你的家。”  
一直飘忽不定的部分忽然踏实落下，充满整个心脏。漫不经心的异国腔调如刀切般在他永远深陷浓雾的视野中划出一笔，落下数缕斑驳陆离的光。一直重重压在胸口压力如潮水般消退。视野中的光，颜色，温度在一瞬间恢复，哈利没有感到任何不适，他清晰地看到——

慵懒的男人一边进食，一边表情丰富地暗自腹诽。保养得当的手指优雅地夹着刀叉起舞，在给自己喂食的过程中偶尔投来一些余光，及耳根的浅金色的头发松散地别在耳后，浅灰色的眼睛在火光的作用下泛着暖意，他仔细地刮掉溢出的糖浆，举起叉子向哈利递来。  
用有些无可奈何的宠溺语气命令道：“张嘴。”

“怎么了？”德拉科注意到哈利脸色不对劲，伸手在哈利额上探了下，“不舒服吗？”  
开始熟悉的法国口音顿时变得滑稽，哈利抓住德拉科的手腕将他拉开，视线从头到尾都紧紧盯在德拉科脸上。  
“哈利？”德拉科的表情从困惑变成苍白，他紧张地看着哈利，并试图抽回自己的手。  
哈利握得更紧了，“在你给我一个可以接受的解释之前，别想着逃跑。”

餐盘被扔在洗碗池，壁炉的火不安地变小，不敢发出声音，永远在播放的小盒子被哈利关掉，甚至巴博萨船长都消失在画像中。整个房间只剩飞贼闹钟扇动翅膀的声音，和指针转动的滴答声。

“为什么要假装成别人接近我？”哈利手里捏着通体全黑的魔杖，双臂交叉警惕地看着德拉科。  
德拉科悄悄握住哈利的冬青木，背脊挺得很直，“如果我在当时告诉你我是谁，你还会带我来这里吗？”  
“是我在问你问题。”哈利斩钉截铁地说，“你有告诉过其他人我的下落吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“你的目的是什么？”  
德拉科没有说话，只是假笑。  
哈利又重复了一遍，“你的目的是什么？”  
“你想问哪方面的？”

哈利皱着眉，“你留在这里，接近我的目的——”  
“噢——那当然是为了瞧瞧伟大的哈利波特的悲惨模样。”德拉科语气夸张，“这可不是天天都能看见的。”  
哈利站起身在屋内转了两圈，以肉眼可见地速度冷静下来，“这两天我们一直在一起，我想你并没有机会通知别人，我在这附近施了强力屏障，没有人能找到这里。”  
“所以——我再问你一次，你的目的是什么？”  
哈利身上流露的明显敌意让德拉科受伤，在他还是维克托的时候，哈利可以笑着牵他的手，吃他喂入口的食物，甚至在他面前睡得毫无防备。  
“我说没有目的。”德拉科说，“你信吗？”

哈利猛地扭头看向德拉科，浓厚的烟雾缭绕在哈利眼前。  
“该死的马尔福！”哈利抓住德拉科的肩膀摇晃，青灰色的烟雾从他眼口耳中飘出，仿佛内部被焚烧一般怵目惊心，“说句实话就这么难吗？不要跟我似是而非地说话！我受够了你的阴阳怪气！”  
德拉科惊恐地抽出魔杖，伴随一个昏昏倒地，烟雾瞬间消散，哈利沉甸甸地倒在他的身上。

两人一起躺倒在地。  
德拉科用咒语把压在他身上的哈利移开，后怕地想如果没有奏效那倒地的就是他自己了——从哈利的样子来看，应该不打算用同样温和的咒语对付他。  
联想哈利自己说过的话，他伤害过朋友，为了保护所有人才把发疯的自己困起来到这个鸟不拉屎的地方——这话真的不假。  
德拉科爬起，现在正是离开的好机会，哈利不仅疯了还非常危险，他需要的不是自我封闭，而是圣芒星。  
德拉科走到门口，忍不住回头看一眼，推门的手立刻顿住。  
屋子静悄悄的，壁炉和灯不知在什么时候熄灭，闹腾的家具安静地呆着，哈利维持着德拉科把他从身上推开的姿势，扭曲地倒在地板，脸色惨白。  
不能让他这样躺着。德拉科想。  
他收回推门的手，让壁炉和灯重新亮起，把哈利搬到沙发上，给他盖上毯子。做完一切德拉科出一身汗，他给自己施了两个清理一新。  
视线锁着哈利，谨慎地拉开距离。  
现在真的该离开了。德拉科想。

“你要走了吗？”仿佛从空旷的地方飘来的声音，把德拉科吓了一跳。  
是哈利的巴博萨船长在说话，“你如果现在离开，他说不定会死噢。”  
德拉科猛地抬头，“你说的什么意思？”  
画像上的人一边不雅地挖着耳朵一边啃苹果，“他发作的时候一直是靠自己调节平静的，可你现在把他弄晕了，虽然表面看起来没事，但内部依然一团糟，等过一段时间里面的东西都烧完，也就没什么情感记忆之类的东西剩下了。”  
“那不就跟死了一样吗？”船长大笑起来，起身往画框外走。  
德拉科连忙叫住他，“你知道怎么办吗？！”  
“我只是一个画像，我怎么会知道？”巴博萨船长趴在画框边沿朝德拉科顽皮地挥手，“拜拜~”

德拉科焦急地看着哈利，那些灰青色的烟雾冒出时确实就像里面在燃烧一样，巴博萨说的可能不是假话。  
「这不是身上的问题，是精神上的。」  
「我不光看不见，还听不到，严重的时候，甚至不能接受触摸，我会破坏一切靠近我的东西，包括人。」  
「比起担心哈利的精神问题，更在意座椅的品味？」  
该死，当时应该抓住洛夫古德问清楚的！  
德拉科急到烦躁。他在哈利面前蹲下，把手贴在他的脸上——触感滑腻冰凉，简直不是活人的感觉。难道除了让哈利复苏自己扛以外，没有别的办法吗？  
等等——哈利自己？

德拉科突然福至心灵，取出自己的魔杖对着哈利，摸着哈利的头发，发蜡还粘在上面，有些硬。  
还是原本的手感更好。他想。

“摄魂取念。”

✲  
天空与陆地翻转，黑色森林倒挂在头顶之上，青灰色烟雾在脚边缭绕。远处传来火车长鸣的声音，吵杂的人声，卡带循环的音乐交织。  
没有哈利——他当然会大脑封闭术。德拉科自嘲地想，在明知黑魔王能随便搅乱你的脑子还不学习，那他还算什么救世主。  
白色的灰烬像雪花一样落下，燃烧的声音忽然盖过耳膜，黑色的森林漫起熊熊大火。德拉科放任思绪奔跑，穿过灰烬越过浓雾，又回到原地。毫无所得。  
怎么办？  
德拉科抬头看着漫天火海。火星溅出，冷不丁地“噼啪”声惊了他一下，又一下。  
燃烧的情感和记忆？  
德拉科展开神识，放松所有，如从悬崖跃下将颠倒翻转，坠入火焰之中。  
火舌纷纷避开德拉科，没有抵抗和阻挠，畅通无阻地落入一片草地中。远处有一个孩子和一个男人在玩闹着驱赶的羊群，石头小屋冒着炊烟，白色的鸟在空中飞。夹带水果糖浆馅饼香味的风将德拉科送到熟悉的大堂，吵杂的学生挤成一团，分院帽高声宣布结果的声音在大堂不断回响。

灰暗的墓地上奏着喧闹的音乐，黄黑相间的围巾落在泥土上。狗的叫声，人的哭声，伴随着撕心裂肺的呐喊，德拉科看到一扇透明的拱门。凤凰挽歌一遍又一遍地哀唱，有人在不断坠落，浓重的哀伤与绝望让德拉科差点断了神识。  
变成废墟的城堡闪过无数道咒语的光，即使现在也让德拉科恐惧发抖的声音念出阿瓦达索命，全白的世界，温暖的香味，颤抖的声音。

片刻安静后，疯狂的镁光灯和巨浪般的人声同时袭来，过度燃烧的焦炭味开始弥漫，奔跑喘息声，无声咒语互相碰撞。小小的烈火忽然腾起，迅速蔓延，贪婪地将青色的草地啃食成灰，青灰色的烟雾像重重屏障将德拉科包围，失去任何感知。茫然无措地不停奔跑挣扎。熟悉的“噼啪”声惊醒了听觉，吵闹的家具回涌，将德拉科拽落到饭桌上。他听到异国腔调的英语，漫不经心地重复着「这就是你的家。」  
光如破开浓雾一般照进来——  
哈利坐在桌子对面，眉眼间略显疲倦。  
“你的摄神取念很好。”他说。

❀  
“不得不好。”德拉科苦笑，“贝拉姑姑可不是一个温柔的教师。”  
哈利露出可以想象的笑容，随即脆弱地晃了一下。  
“我要怎么才能帮你？”德拉科急切地问。  
“我控制不了自己。”哈利摇头，“所有情绪都对我有害，一激动就会对现实失去感知，不断重新经历痛苦的回忆。”  
“是因为那些记忆吗？”  
哈利摇头，“我不想忘记它们。”  
“你都快被它们烧没了你还要那些记忆做什么？”德拉科忍不住大喊，“战争已经结束了，死去的人不能回来，但我们还得活下去。”  
“卢娜坚信，我们总会有再见他们的一天。我相信她。”  
“你……想死？”德拉科难以置信地看着哈利，“你撑过了那该死的战争，打败黑魔王，救了我，救了所有人，然后就想去死吗？”  
“你救世主出生的目的就是拯救世人，完成任务就可以去死了对吗？”德拉科站起，怒极反笑，“很好，很好！好极了！那你去死吧！”

哈利的表情有些受伤，眼神复杂地看着德拉科，“我不想死，德拉科。”  
德拉科坐回椅子上。  
“我一直在想办法和我的情绪和平共处。”  
“你不想死？”德拉科眨眼，“那你为什么一个人躲在这种——”德拉科猛地噤声。  
“我喜欢交朋友，但我真的不擅长社交，避开人群可以让我冷静。”哈利视线飘忽，“而且在麻瓜世界生活，能让我脱离巫师界的种种，不用思考随时随地的战斗。”  
“但是，因为我，破坏了这种平衡，你恶化了？”  
哈利缓慢地点头，“某种程度上，是的。”  
德拉科彻底傻了，“那现在该怎么办？”

哈利犹豫地看了德拉科一眼，低头沉默很久，才下定决心一样说：“你能告诉我，你为什么化名维克托接近我吗？”  
德拉科费解地看着哈利，不明白哈利对这个问题的执着。  
“我喜欢维克托。”哈利说。  
“什么？”  
“所以我想知道，你这么做的目的。”  
德拉科的脸上一阵红一阵白，闪烁的眼神表示他真的很混乱，“我不知道。”

“你是什么时候喜欢上、维克托的？”德拉科尽量让自己听上去像在说别人的事。  
哈利的脸古怪地红了一下，“从一开始……不过我刚刚才意识到。”  
“一开始？”德拉科大惊，“你是gay？”  
哈利摇头，“我喜欢女孩。”  
“那你说的喜欢是指朋友？”  
“不，我爱上他了。”

德拉科闭嘴了。  
两人陷入三秒的沉默。  
但是凭空出现的火星提醒了两人时间不多的事实。  
哈利将它们拍掉，“在车站的时候，你是怎么认出我的？”  
“你不难认。”德拉科老实回答。  
“可是我用了咒语。”  
“也许失效了？”  
“为什么不在击倒我后离开？”  
“你到底想知道什么？”  
哈利摊手，“我只是想平心静气地聊聊。”  
“可你听起来像审犯。”  
“抱歉，职业习惯。”  
德拉科挑眉，“你之前交流可没有问题。”  
“我曾听赫敏说过你在找我，为什么？”  
“你和格兰杰有联系？”德拉科恼火地敲着桌面，“我就知道！”  
“赫敏不知道我在哪里，但我有用麻瓜的方式联系她。”哈利为朋友澄清，“定时保平安是赫敏同意我「消失」的条件，我想你知道她生气的时候有多可怕。”

“所以，原因？”  
“我想这么执着各种原因是你变成这幅模样的病因。”德拉科抬眼睨了哈利一眼，拂掉桌面的灰烬，压着突突直跳的太阳穴，“我以为你死了。”  
“或者厌倦这个世界，再也不回来了。”德拉科下颚咬得很紧，声音像从嘴里挤出来，“一个即使不想看到也会天天冒出各种消息的人消失了，我不习惯。”  
“你可能不知道。”德拉科盯着桌面的掉漆，“你只要存在就能给人安全感——所以他们在魔法部给你建了个铜像，每天都堆满花环和等你回去的留言。”

哈利笑了，“罗恩和我说过，他认为建铜像的人把我想象成无所不能的勇士了。”  
“韦斯莱也知道？”德拉科显然很恼，“他居然能忍住没告诉全世界。”  
“嘿，罗恩非常擅长保守秘密！”  
“显然他是。”

“你也在等我回去吗？”  
德拉科抿紧唇没有回答，他闻到了浓烟的味道。  
“这种谈话很重要吗？”德拉科感到不安，“我该送你去圣芒星。”  
“不。我说过，药物对我不起作用。”  
“你得先尝试——”  
“我尝试过了，整整半年我都呆在那里，直到我觉得自己快崩溃了才逃出来。”哈利说得轻快，“跑到我所知最温暖的地方，然后以那里为始点四处旅游。发现世界并不只有伦敦，霍格沃兹，对角巷。面对山和大海，能让人意识到自己的渺小。只是我自己把自己困在原地。”  
“你听上去自我修复得很好。”  
哈利自嘲地微笑，“只有在面对自然的时候。”

“你面对维克托的时候也没有问题。”  
哈利看上去有些惊讶，“你是这么以为的吗？”  
德拉科没有理解，“什么意思？”  
“我一直在想他是不是你。”哈利注视着德拉科，故意含糊谈话主语，“所以我告诉了你，他的事。”  
德拉科当然意识到指认对象的变化。  
气氛变得微妙地灼热起来。  
在他能阻止哈利说出来之前，自我保护的阻力已经让他的神识强行抽离。躺在沙发上的哈利脸色恢复正常，呼吸绵长平静，眼皮下频繁滚动表示他即将醒来的事实。  
德拉科慌张地夺门而逃，幻影移形的雪地上不慎掉落一支魔杖。

——“我喜欢你。”哈利说。

✲  
哈利波特回归的消息让整个英国魔法界陷入过节般的狂欢。  
所有报纸的头版印满了哈利波特的高调登场——据说他开着一辆麻瓜机车直接进了魔法部，辞去魔法部为他保留的首席傲罗的位置，然后将自己的铜像变成了漫天的鲜花。

赫敏·格兰杰非常头疼，她不得不应付各路通道寄来的信件，避免它们将整间办公室淹没，同时还得分神处理好友的感情问题。  
“让我捋一下。”赫敏疲倦地双手抹脸，“你爱上德拉科·马尔福并向他告白，�你让他对你摄神取念然后你再反向操作——就为了弄清楚他的想法？”  
“想从德拉科嘴里听到对我感情的真相太难了。”  
“可你的做法太可怕了。”赫敏不赞同地看着他。  
哈利耸耸肩，把玩着手里的山楂木魔杖，“没办法，谁让德拉科是个大脑封闭术大师呢。”

赫敏一副快要昏迷的模样，“你说你完成对精神的把控又是怎么回事？”  
“在德拉科的帮助下想通了一些事，就完成了。”哈利用手指点点太阳穴。  
赫敏完全没有高兴的迹象，她瞪着哈利，“什么帮助？”  
“一两句话说不清楚。”哈利说，“先告诉我要怎么才能找到德拉科吧。”  
赫敏尽量拿出十二分的忍耐心。  
“德拉科已经一个星期没有动静了。”她说，“从一月十三那天宴会没有出席开始。”  
“你知道他现在的住址？”  
“他的登记住址是马尔福庄园。”赫敏翻出文书，“但我知道他实际上住别的地方。”  
哈利了然地点点头，“我想他也不喜欢回到那里。”

赫敏受不了地砸下文书，“我没听错的话，你们才在一起呆了两天？”  
“可我们认识了很久不是吗？”哈利笑着。  
“你真的明白吗？”赫敏皱着眉，“爱上一个人。”  
哈利将魔杖塞回袖子，“从没这么清晰过。”

赫敏叹了口气，在羊皮纸上写下一串地址，递给哈利。  
“你最棒了！赫敏！”哈利欢快地给了赫敏一个拥抱。  
“别忘了，你在楼下搞的那些把戏我还没找你算账，等你办完事一定要到我家来从头到尾跟我说清楚。”

“开心一点，赫敏。”哈利走进壁炉，冲赫敏眨了下左眼，“我马上回来。”

❀  
德拉科精疲力尽地躺在地板上。  
——他已经持续这样躺了有一段时间，家养小精灵按时三餐为他送来吃食，给他拿来所有需要的东西。  
天花板上繁复的花纹勾勒出各种图样，水晶吊灯悬挂在正中央，折射出照亮整个大厅的光。  
散落一地的报纸，随手脱下的围巾，扔在一边的魔杖。  
德拉科分不出一丝精神来思考该拿这些东西怎么办，脑海里反反复复回荡着哈利最后对他说的话。

持续地消耗强烈情感是一件很折磨人的事，就像失恋的人，哭到一蹶不振爬都爬不起来是常有的。  
德拉科现在就处于类似的情况——  
哈利直面承认自己喜欢的同时时，德拉科正与他强烈的情感产生共鸣，然而哈利却在这种时候趁机反向操作，导致同等强烈的情感成倍增幅，于是德拉科整个脑袋就只剩燎原般强烈的爱了。  
真是个疯子。他想。

这种副作用会持续多长时间德拉科并不清楚，为了调查他本能地回到马尔福庄园。可惜两个长距离的幻影移形已经用光他全部力气。  
他现在只是庆幸，父母正好去度假了没有在家。

“再给我拿一些安神的药。”德拉科没有动，维持着原本的动作低声喃喃。  
小精灵瞪着大大的眼睛犹豫地看着德拉科，但依然拿着一小瓶紫色的药水过来。  
“主人。”她说，“你已经喝过量了，再喝的话……”  
德拉科合上眼，“没关系，还在可以控制的范围。”  
小精灵拔开瓶塞，细长的手指颤抖着将液体倒入德拉科口中，她担忧地看着德拉科，“主人……”  
“帮我通知布雷斯，让他飞路过来……”德拉科勉撑睡意直到交代完。  
小精灵朝他微鞠一躬，消失在空气中。

再醒来时，天花板依然不变，身上盖着毛毯，旁边坐着个翻书的人。注意到德拉科的动静，放下书将手支在膝盖上撑头看他，“才几天不见，你过得还真是狼狈啊。”  
“布雷斯？”德拉科抬手去遮光。  
男人体贴地用魔杖为他调弱了灯光亮度，逆光的脸上洋溢着微笑，“早安，德拉科。”  
德拉科无力地合上眼，“你怎么找到这里的？”

“我去你家找你，刚好遇见去你家看望你的朋友们，然后兹比¹出现了，说你邀请布雷斯少爷过去，我想机不可失就搭上便车过来了。”  
德拉科假笑着嘲讽道，“你现在的作风还真不像个正人君子。”  
“我可从来不是乖孩子。”他向德拉科伸出手，“能起来吗？”  
“托你的福。”德拉科拉长着尾音说，“完全动不了。”

“是吗。”男人将手垂下放在德拉科脸上，额头抵上额头，明亮的绿眼睛镇定地看着下方，“睁眼，德拉科。”

✲  
漫无边际的金色草原，比人高的芦苇随风摇摆，如海浪一般荡漾，草原尽头矗立着红石头城堡，一切都带着温柔的温度，孩子嬉笑的笑声从远而近，发色和芦苇颜色几乎融为一体的白衣小孩追着红色的蜻蜓撞撞跌跌地跑来。  
“平静的回忆可以寻回安定，抚平精神伤害。”轻柔稳定的嗓音循循引导。挥之不去的燥热和疲倦像被展开抚平皱褶的羊皮纸，漂浮不定使不出力气的感觉渐渐回笼，干涸苦涩的舌尖恢复感知。

疯跑着的小孩不慎摔了一跤，鼻子一皱立刻包了两泡眼泪，放声大哭。穿透力极强的声音引来红石头城堡的人的注意，身着祖母绿裙的妇人一边抱起小孩一边细语哄着，随手摘下一根芦苇变成一只拇指大的金鸟，嗡嗡嗡地绕着小孩飞舞。哭闹的小孩止住哭喊，虽然还有些抽泣，但眼睛睁得圆圆的，注意力全在金鸟身上。  
他伸出手，金鸟乖巧地停在他的手上，变成一枚胸针。  
小孩开心地咯咯大笑。

“你小时候很可爱。”哈利看着远去的背影感叹。  
金色的草原顿时如蒸发一般消散，灰色瞳孔折射出强烈的不满，德拉科咬牙切齿，“闭嘴，不准说我可爱。”  
哈利笑出了声，混乱的鼻息喷洒在德拉科脸上，“好好好，你不可爱。”  
德拉科闭上了眼。

“我只是从没见过你笑得那么真实的样子。”哈利抬头，“从我们第一次见面开始，你的脸上永远挂着轻蔑的假笑，除了你自己和你的家人，不将任何人放在眼里。”  
德拉科睁开双眼。  
两人距离之近，近到哈利能清晰地看到倒映在灰色瞳孔上的自己，他露出满足的笑容，收回捧着德拉科脸的手。  
“我要走了。”他说。  
德拉科好不容易平静下来的心忽然又焦躁起来。

“啊，对了。”哈利从袖子里抽出一根魔杖，“这个还你。”  
德拉科看着那根笔直圆润的魔杖，心脏空得慌。  
哈利捡起放在一旁的冬青木魔杖，起身拍拍身上皱褶，给自己和德拉科都施了个清理一新。  
“你最好去泡一下澡。”哈利朝德拉科伸手，把他拉起来，“泡澡对身心放松很有帮助。”  
将德拉科拉起来后哈利没有马上松手，他倾身靠近了些，“你的朋友们被我关在隔壁，接下来麻烦你了。”  
德拉科的耳膜嗡嗡直响，空了的掌心让他心慌，他头晕目眩地快步上前，从背后抱住哈利。  
哈利停下，不解地回头，“德拉科？”  
“别走！”他混乱地说，“如果一定要走那就带我一起。”

哈利抓住德拉科的手将他们拉开，德拉科固执地不肯放松。哈利无奈地叹气，“我和罗恩赫敏约好一起喝一杯，你也要去吗？”  
德拉科诧异地松了手，哈利终于得空转身。  
“你以为我要去哪里？”  
明亮的绿眼睛下德拉科无处遁形，他脸色苍白眼角泛红，“我以为……”他止住声音。  
柔软干燥的部分在他的额角落下，“我和他们谈完就会回家，等你处理完这边，一起晚餐？”  
“家？”德拉科发怔地看着哈利，脑海里顿时浮现出热闹温暖的小屋。他点点头。  
哈利向他露出一个足以温暖整个马尔福庄园的笑容。

❀  
德拉科鼓足勇气，推开木门，温暖湿润的气息将他包围，落入水果糖浆馅饼味的怀抱。

Fin☂

**Author's Note:**

> 后来：  
> 哈利的小木屋没有卧室和床，他在绿色小沙发上睡。——现在德拉科带着床一起入住了。  
> 哈利和德拉科的朋友们都成为小屋的知情人。  
> 赫敏至今不知道浴室的通关密语。


End file.
